The Strong
by PJOcouplesfan0818
Summary: Anything but that. Anything would've been better than seeing her cry.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating recently and I seriously will try to do that more often since school is ending soon. I'll probably post more oneshots than multi-chaptered ones though. This is my first oneshot, so I hope you guys like it! Check out my story "Unexpected" and please vote for me! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the PJO characters. **

He walked through the noisy streets of New York. Although it had been after midnight, many lights inside of houses were still lit.

"How could I've been so stupid?" he muttered to himself as he kicked a pebble to the street and skipped like it would in water.

He and his girlfriend of 2 years had gotten into _another_ fight. It had been so silly. She had gotten mad at him for talking to a female classmate outside of school, or "flirting", as she called it.

He rolled his eyes, thinking about how silly and ridiculous his girlfriends could be sometimes. As if he would want any other girl than her! But her insecurity could get the best of her sometimes and that usually led to fights. He had quickly left, not wanting to do anything irrational. Though in his haste, hr had forgotten his sweater on this freezing, windy night.

He wanted to go back to their apartment, kiss his girl with all the love and passion he had with her, and just forget this whole thing happened. It wasn't often he would walk out when fighting with her. That had only happened once, and it was because her jealousy took over and wouldn't let him have his Chemistry project partner over who was a girl.

But this time was different. Words were said and things were thrown. He found himself lucky to have left with only a scratch on his hand and neck.

The cold air shook the boy's frame and tried warming himself by creating some heat in between his fingers. When that didn't work, he put his hands in his pants pockets and felt the small box in his right hand that he forgot that he had purchased 2 weeks ago.

He took it out and opened it, looking at the small, though expensive, diamond cut ring. He hadn't given it her, wanting to wait until it was the right time. Unfortunately, there never was. Or maybe it was because he was just scared rejection. She had the power to hurt him like no other. If she said no- he refused to think about what would happen.

He immediately stopped walking and looked at his surroundings. What was he doing? He shouldn't be outside on a cold night. He should be at home with his girlfriend drinking a cup of hot chocolate and watching a movie of her choice while she snuggled up to him. Though there fight was nowhere miniscule, it certainly wasn't enough to completely drive them apart right?

He shook his head, not wanting to have negative thoughts at the moment, and made his back to the apartment.

At the door, he reached for the knob, but hesitated for a few seconds. What if she didn't want him anymore? He certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight, but if him leaving made her happy, then he would do so. She was the girl for him no matter what happened between them.

Taking a few deep breaths and gathering up what was left of his courage he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

There on the couch was his girlfriend looking at him with puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes. A few seconds past before she got off the couch and ran to him, giving him a tight hug, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she didn't. She ran her hands all over him, as if she couldn't believe he was in front of her. They hadn't been apart for long, a couple hours at the most. But she had been so afraid that that she pushed him too far and that she would've lost him forever.

He took her hands into his and intertwined them. Their eyes met, and they could see how the other was regretfully remorse and sorry. Fights were always going to happen, but how you handle it in the end is the one that really matters. They could fight, scream, yell, hit, or throw things at each other, but nothing will ever stop the love that is shared between the two.

"I need to talk to you about something," he whispered.

Her eyes showed the panic at the thought her leaving her, but he shook his head, as if to reassure her that it wasn't what he wanted to talk about. The panic left her eyes, but you couldn't still see the anxiety left in there.

He led the way to the couch and sat them both down as he took a deep breath.

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. We've been through so much together. You're the reason why I survived the River of Styx. All those times we saved each other just how much we care for one another. We even have matching gray hair streaks for crying out loud!" A small made its way to her mouth as he said this because she knew that all the things he just said were true.

"You've been my best friend since I was twelve and you said I drooled in my sleep." He smiled at the memory. "What we have, most people would kill for. I never want to lose you, because as sappy and mushy as this sounds, you complete me. You're my other half and without you, there's no me." After he said this he got down to the ground on his one knew and took the ring box out.

She gasped at the action and couldn't control the tears that began streaming down her face.

"I love you Annabeth Chase and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She didn't wait a second longer before saying, "Yes you Seaweed Brain! Of course I'll marry you. I'd be a fool not to." And with that she grabbed his face and kissed him with all she had. Tongues twisted with each other and teeth clashed together. Their lips meshed and their bodies were pulled so close together, you would've thought it was one person.

After coming up for air, he took the ring and placed it on her finger, where it was meant to be.

He looked deeply into her eyes and I said, "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you to Percy."


End file.
